My Friends meet Twilight
by Calistan Blackwolf
Summary: My friends and I love to talk in chatrooms to each other. But all turns to chaos when the characters from Twilight appear.
1. HorseLover Meets Alice

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight. Do not mistaken me with the true author.**_

_**Hi everyone! This story, or rather one-shot, is about funny arguments my friends and I have at lunch in school. I was thinking about doing this, and with my friends support, here it is!**_

_**This all takes place in a chat room, so here is everyone's usernames-**_

_**Bronze Dragon17-me, obviously**_

_**HorseLover-Friend 1(I can't tell you their real names)**_

_**Bookworm-Friend 2**_

_**SuperHerofan-Friend 3**_

_**PixieShopper-Alice**_

**

* * *

****Bronze Dragon17**: Is not!

**HorseLover**: Is to!

**Bookworm has entered chatroom**

**Bookworm**: Are you two fighting again?

**Bronze Dragon17**: Maybe…

**HorseLover**: Maybe, but it took you long enough to log on!

**Bronze Dragon17**: Now, if you will just admit Twilight isn't stupid, we can end this stupid argument.

**HorseLover**: It is to, and you know it!

**Bronze Dragon17**: Is not!

**HorseLover**: Is to!

**SuperHerofan has entered chatroom**

**SuperHerofan**: Are they fighting?

**Bookworm**: Sadly, yes, they are.

**Bronze Dragon17**: Is not!

**HorseLover**: Is to!

**Bookworm**: GUYS!!

**PixieShopper has entered chatroom**

**PixieShopper**: Hi, everybody!!

**HorseLover**: Who are you and how did you get in here?

**SuperHerofan**: Yea, there is a password to get in…

**PixieShopper**: I'm Alice, and the password was easy, it's Fanfiction!

**Bronze Dragon17**: Oh dear god no…

**HorseLover**: Oh, so you're from Twilight, and the one Bronze Dragon actually fears?

**PixieShopper**: Yes, I'm from Twilight! We should go shopping!

**HorseLover**: Sure, I want to see what Bronze Dragon is so afraid of!

**PixieShopper has left chatroom**

**HorseLover has left chatroom**

**Bronze Dragon17**: This is going to be awhile…

**SuperHerofan**: Oh, Spiderman is on! Bye guys!!

**SuperHerofan has left the chatroom**

**Bronze Dragon17**: Want to come over and play Wii while we wait?

**Bookworm**: Sure, but stay logged in so we know when HorseLover comes back.

_4 long hours later…_

**HorseLover has entered chatroom**

**HorseLover**: Bronze Dragon, I now understand why you fear her so…

_The End_

**

* * *

**

**If yo****u liked it, send me a review if you think I should do more with other characters!!**


	2. SuperHerofan meets a real Superman

**Hi everyone! I'm back with more of me, my friends, and Twilight!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**See Chapter 1 for Usernames**

**BearBoy-Emmett**

* * *

**Bronze Dragon17** **has entered chatroom**

**HorseLover has entered chatroom**

**Bookworm has entered chatroom**

**Bronze Dragon17**: Did you guys do your homework?

**HorseLover**: Yep.

**Bookworm**: Of course.

**SuperHerofan has entered chatroom**

**SuperHerofan**: You guys are on! Yay!!

**Bronze Dragon**: Of course, but I thought Iron Man was on…

**SuperHerofan**: It is, but it's a repeat 

**BearBoy has entered chatroom**

**BearBoy**: What's up, people?!

**Bronze Dragon17**: Please tell me that's not who I think is…

**HorseLover**: Who now, I'm still not over that demon shopping trip!!

**BearBoy**: Ha, I'm telling Alice you said that! She's already planning your next trip!!

**Bronze Dragon17**: You asked, and his name is Emmett…

**HorseLover**: I think I'm starting to believe you when you say something about them…

**Bookworm**: I think I'll take my leave now… I don't want to see who gets it now…

**Bookworm has left the chatroom**

**Bronze Dragon17**: HorseLover, you should run…

**HorseLover**: I will thank you so much!

**HorseLover has left the chatroom**

**SuperHerofan**: Should I leave too?

**Bronze Dragon17**: No, you are just what I need evil grin

**Bronze Dragon17**: Hey, Emmett, SuperHerofan has never seen a bodybuilder before!

**BearBoy**: Then you should see me and my brothers wrestle!

**SuperHerofan**: Oh, can I, Bronze Dragon17?

**Bronze Dragon17**: 1.Why are you asking me? 2. Sure, why not?

**SuperHerofan**: Well, you are the expert on them, and Yay!!

**SuperHerofan has left chatroom**

**BearBoy has left chatroom**

**Bronze Dragon17**: I better call everyone to tell them to get back on…

_10 minutes later…_

**HorseLover has entered the chatroom**

**Bookworm has entered the chatroom**

**HorseLover**: Ha! You sold her off!

**Bronze Dragon17**: Yup. Now we wait…

_2 hours later…_

**SuperHerofan has entered the chatroom**

**SuperHerofan**: That was AWESOME!!

**Bronze Dragon17**: I'm taking it Emmett won.

**SuperHerofan**: You bet!

* * *

**Another chapter up! Please tell me if you like it!**


	3. Bookworm get a makeover

**Disclaimer: I, nor any of my friends, in any way, own Twilight or the chatroom we talk in.**

**Guest:**

**BlondBeauty: Rosalie**

**See chapter 1 for other usernames**

* * *

**Bookworm**: Bronze Dragon, HorseLover, quit arguing!

**Bronze Dragon17**: What's the point? We'll start again at school.

**HorseLover**: Good point.

**SuperHerofan**: Hey Bronze Dragon, remember the other day?

**Bronze Dragon17**: Wow, she remembered that…

**HorseLover**: You mean when you sold her off to that big guy.

**Bookworm**: You what?!

**Bronze Dragon17**: Heh, maybe… thanks HorseLover…

**HorseLover**: It's my job.

**BlondBeauty has entered chatroom**

**HorseLover**: NOT AGAIN!!

**Bronze Dragon17**: Uh, hi?

**BlondBeauty**: So you're the people Emmett was talking about…

**Bookworm**: Should we go?

**Bronze Dragon17**: Please stay, HorseLover, SuperHerofan, you may go.

**HorseLover**: Yay! See ya!

**SuperHerofan**: Aww… I wanted to stay…

**Bookworm**: NO!! It's not my turn…is it?

**Bronze Dragon17**: Yup. Bookworm, have you played Human Barbie?

**Bookworm**: Uh, no…

**Bronze Dragon17**: Rosalie, would you like to show her what it feels like?

**BlondBeauty**: It's your lucky day, because Bella isn't here today! So I would love to!

**Bookworm has left chatroom**

**BlondBeauty has left chatroom**

_After 10 minutes…_

**HorseLover has entered chatroom **

**SuperHerofan has entered chatroom**

**Bronze Dragon17**: Bookworm is getting a makeover!

**HorseLover**: Bronze Dragon, you are so evil!

**SuperHerofan**: At least it wasn't us…

_2 hours later…_

**Bookworm has entered chatroom**

**Bookworm**: Bronze Dragon, you are soooo dead on Monday!!

* * *

**Another chapter down! How did I do?**


	4. We play RockBand with Vampires

**In this chapter, we have three guests!**

**BearBoy- Emmett**

**SouthernVampire- Jasper**

**WolfPup- Jacob**

* * *

**Bronze Dragon17**: I cleared the Hard setting on RockBand!

**Bookworm**: Nice.

**HorseLover**: Awesome, on what?

**SuperHerofan**: Guitar, right?

**Bronze Dragon17**: Yup.

**BearBoy has entered chatroom**

**SouthernVampire has entered chatroom**

**WolfPup has entered chatroom**

**SuperHerofan**: Hey, it's Emmett!

**BearBoy**: Yo.

**SouthernVampire**: I'm Jasper.

**Bronze Dragon17**: And WolfPup is Jacob, right?

**WolfPup**: Yup! But I didn't pick this username, though…

**Bronze Dragon17**: Yes, it would be creepy if you named yourself that…

**HorseLover**: Mind to explain?

**Bronze Dragon17**: Oh, sorry, this Jasper and Jacob.

**HorseLover**: Okay, I'm starting to not to be afraid of them… But who's Jacob?

**Bookworm**: Wait, he's the werewolf, right?

**WolfPup**: Yup, I'm an awesome werewolf!

**Bronze Dragon17**: Hey, do you guys like RockBand?

**BearBoy**: Of course we do!

**SuperHerofan**: Want to have a playoff?

**SouthernVampire**: That sounds fun.

**WolfPup**: We'll be there in 20 minutes.

**BearBoy has left chatroom**

**SouthernVampire has left chatroom **

**WolfPup has left chatroom**

**Bronze Dragon17**: HorseLover, didn't Alice give you her phone number?

**HorseLover**: Yes…

**Bronze Dragon17**: Call her and ask her what song we're doing.

**HorseLover**: Ok…

_10 minutes later and the four of us were at my house and everyone had brought laptops…_

**HorseLover**: They're doing a song from the Track Pack, its Move Along.

**Bronze Dragon17**: Awesome, I kill at that song!

_After 5 minutes of practicing, the door bell rang…_

We let Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob in. As predicted, they chose Move Along.

We played after them, and scored 1000 points higher.

Emmett: "How did we lose to girls? This is the hardest song I know!"

* * *

**Please review, I would like to know how everyone likes it. And I would like everyone to know that I can't update Monday-Friday, so I will add a few chapters over the weekends.**


	5. I play a little joke

**Disclaimer: I've said this many times, I do not own Twilight, and my friends own themselves.**

**Hi everybody! I'm back, with more of my best (and wacky) friends!**

**To clear up any confusion you might have felt in the last chapter, this would have happen after Breaking Dawn, hence the werewolf jamming with vampires on RockBand.**

**Our guests are:**

**ExtremelyClumsy: Bella**

**My brother using my name**

**Warning, some characters may or may not act like themselves!**

* * *

**Bronze Dragon17: **Hey Bookworm, did you start on the DAR essay?

**Bookworm: **I was researching it, but I haven't written anything yet.

**HorseLover: **Wasn't the lecture boring?

**Bronze Dragon17**: You could say that again.

**SuperHerofan**: What are you guys talking about?

**Bronze Dragon17**: You're not in advanced Language Arts, you're not doing it.

**SuperHerofan**: Oh. Is that why you write so much?

**ExtremelyClumsy has entered chatroom**

**HorseLover**: How many of them are there?!

**Bronze Dragon17**: Calm down, there are only a few more for you to meet.

**Bookworm**: Hey Bronze Dragon, do you think she'll still hate it after all this?

**SuperHerofan**: Probably.

**HorseLover**: And she can hear every word you're saying!

**ExtremelyClumsy**: Uh…

**Bronze Dragon17**: Oh, sorry about that, my friends often… lets say misbehave…

**HorseLover**: Hey!

**SuperHerofan**: Hey, who was it that backed you up during our RockBand showdown?

**Bookworm**: I agree with Bronze Dragon.

**HorseLover**: Suck up.

**Bronze Dragon17**: Well, now that that's settled, you guys, show some manners!

**HorseLover**: hi…

**SuperHerofan**: Hi!!

**Bookworm**: Hello.

**ExtremelyClumsy**: Hi guys, are you the ones who beat the boys at that game?

**Bronze Dragon17**: Yup.

**SuperHerofan**: We beat them good.

**Bookworm**: Why do you ask?

**ExtremelyClumsy**: Their still sulking around, mumbling something about being beaten by girls.

**Bronze Dragon17**: ALL of them?

**ExtremelyClumsy**: Yup.

**Bronze Dragon17**: Wow, I thought much better of Jasper, but Emmett and Jacob…not so much…

**SuperHerofan**: Oh, hang on guys; I have to leave for a second…

**SuperHerofan has left chatroom**

**HorseLover**: Me too.

**Bookworm**: BRB

**HorseLover has left chatroom**

**Bookworm has left chatroom**

**Bronze Dragon17**: (sigh) Well, that's, well, them. Want to play a joke on them?

**ExtremelyClumsy**: Sure, but how?

**Bronze Dragon17**: Get Emmett or Jacob to take your spot, but under your account name.

**ExtremelyClumsy**: Ok.

_I went and switched spots with my brother._

_Bella went and switched with Jacob._

**Bronze Dragon17**: Awesome!

**ExtremelyClumsy**: Time for some action!

**SuperHerofan has entered chatroom**

**HorseLover has entered chatroom**

**Bookworm has entered chatroom**

**SuperHerofan**: We're back!

**Bronze Dragon17**: Yo, dudes!

**ExtremelyClumsy**: Ha, what's up!

**Bookworm**: Are you two feeling OK…?

**Bronze Dragon17**: Never felt better!

**HorseLover**: Right, if you are Bronze Dragon, then what do we argue about so much?

**Bronze Dragon17**: Uh…

**Bookworm**: Ok, very funny, but the joke's over.

**ExtremelyClumsy**: What joke?

**Bronze Dragon17**: Dude, their on to us…

_We both switched back with the guys._

**Bronze Dragon17**: Ha, it almost worked…

**ExtremelyClumsy**: Key word, 'almost'.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating sooner, but**** my family went away over this weekend.**


	6. AN: Not a chapter, but must read

**Author' Note**

**Sorry, guys but this is not a chapter.**

**I had an idea, and if you reviewed recently you might now what I'm talking about, but I wanted to turn my family's vacation to Disney into a Twilight story. Here's a preview:**

My friends from school and I are now great friends with the characters of Twilight, and now Emmett has a crazy scheme to take us all to Disney for a week! What will happen on our trip? And will my friend ever not hate Twilight!?!

**If you think it's a good idea, then say something about it in a review for the next chapter.**

**Check out the poll on my profile, vote for your favorite character!**

**One more thing, I can't get on much during the week, so expect weekend reviews for now!**

**Until next time,**

**_Bronze Dragon17 and friends_**


	7. I have a playdate with a Werewolf

**Yo, people! I would have updated sooner, seeing as I was allowed on my computer on Thursday, but my family has recently lost a pet we had for 14 years. Anything I tried to write just sounded depressing, so I hope you understand.**

**Guests (no new ones, sorry):**

**WolfPup-Jacob (I know he was in here before, before you tell me.)**

**PixieShopper-Alice**

**Jedi9-my little brother, who will be in more chapters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Period.**

* * *

**Bronze Dragon17**: Hey guys did you hear that guy on the radio?

**HorseLover**: Yeah, and even I was offended!

**SuperHerofan**: Yea, wasn't he Ryan Seacrest?

**Bronze Dragon17**: Yup, and he was MAKING FUN OF TWILIGHT ON THE RADIO!!!!

**Bookworm**: Wow, you sound like a crazed fan…

**Jedi9 has entered chatroom**

**Jedi9**: Yay, I got an account!

**Bronze Dragon17**: No!!! How did you get in! Only us and the hackers known as the Twilight characters can get in!

**Bookworm**: Man, Bronze Dragon17, it is just not your day…

**WolfPup has entered chatroom**

**Bronze Dragon17**: Now it just got worse…

**Jedi9**: Worse than your Star Wars obsessed brother (sad face)

**WolfPup**: Oh, I love Star Wars! And thank god, another boy!!!!

**Jedi9**: Want to go talk about it?

**WolfPup**: Sure!

**Jedi9 has left chatroom**

**WolfPup has left chatroom**

**Bookworm**: So easy to get rid of boys…

**PixieShopper has entered chatroom**

**HorseLover**: NO!!!

**Bronze Dragon17**: Lol, nice to see you again, Alice.

**PixieShopper**: I had to wait for the mutt the leave.

**Bookworm**: At least you don't have to meet Bronze Dragon's crazy little brother…

**Jedi9 has entered chatroom**

**SuperHerofan**: You spoke too soon…

**Bronze** **Dragon17**: Jedi, did you scare off Jacob?

**Jedi9**: Nope! I invited him over to our house!

**Bookworm**: LOL!!!

**PixieShopper**: Maybe you should run, Bronze Dragon, Jacob _really_ smells.

**Jedi9**: Oh, he's almost here!

**Jedi9** has left chatroom

**Bronze Dragon17**: Better go, and run.

**Bookworm**: If you live long enough, tell us what happened!

**Bronze** **Dragon17**: K.

**Bronze Dragon17 has left chatroom**

_After 4 hours of torture by Jedi9 and Jacob…_

**Bronze Dragon17 has entered chatroom**

**Bookworm**: How did it go?

**Bronze Dragon17**: Never again…

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! And the thing about Ryan Seacrest is in fact true. He has been saying things all week, and read aloud from the book. HE MOCKED IT!!!!**


	8. IfWhenNow War

**Hey, everyone!**

**Quick A/N before the chapter. If you have any ideas for chapters where we meet any new chapters, please send them with your review. I'm running out of ideas! My friends apparently didn't like a few chapters, so they try not to give me ideas!**

**PixieShopper-Alice (sorry for repeats!)**

**Tigercub-Another one of my friends**

* * *

**Bronze Dragon17**: When!

**Tigercub**: If!

**HorseLover has entered chatroom**

**HorseLover**: Now!

**Bookworm** **has entered chatroom**

**Bookworm**: God, you guys don't know the meaning of friends! Their supposed to GET ALONG!

**Bronze Dragon17**: Ha, but this argument isn't about Twilight!

**Bookworm**: Oh?

**HorseLover**: Which is better?

**Tigercub**: _If_ something will happen.

**Bronze Dragon17**: _When_ something will happen.

**HorseLover**: Something will happen _now_.

**Bookworm**: You guys are ridiculous…

**PixieShopper** **has entered chatroom**

**PixieShopper**: Hi!!!

**Bookworm**: Please tell them who is right!

**Bronze Dragon17**: When!!!

**HorseLover**: Now!!!!

**Tigercub**: If!!!!!

**PixieShopper**: Well…saying _if_ kinda negative…saying _now_ can be good

**HorseLover**: See! I told you!

**PixieShopper**: I DIDN"T FINISH!!! _Now _is only good if it's a good thing. So _when _is the best!

**HorseLover has left chatroom**

**Tigercub has left chatroom**

**PixieShopper**: Bronze Dragon, I think you should run.

**Bronze Dragon17**: Why…?

_At my house, the doorbell rings. "Ahhh!!!!!"_

**Bookworm**: I hope Bronze Dragon is okay…

**PixieShopper**: Why?

**Bookworm**: One, HorseLover has a mean temper, and two, Bronze Dragon owes me two bucks…

* * *

**Alright, it's done! If you haven't already, you should check out the poll on my profile! And I recently read Maximum Ride, so give tell me if doing a chatroom story would be funny for it!**


	9. HorseLover Makes a FriendNOT!

**Yo, hi, hello, and every other form of the word! I got a sudden inspiration at lunch the other day! Warning: Please don't send rabid fangirls to our houses if characters don't act like themselves! I'll have a character do the next disclaimer if I live 'til next weekend!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

**Guests:**

**BearBoy-Emmett**

**Pianoboy-Edward**

* * *

**HorseLover**: Edwerdio!

**Bronze Dragon17**: If you were smart, you would stop…

**Jedi09**: You'd think she would learn…

**Bookworm**: You don't know the half of it…

**HorseLover**: Edwerdio!!! Edwerdio!!! Edwerdio!!!

**SuperHerofan**: You did sign a safety contract, stating that Bronze Dragon is not responsible for any injury…right?

**Bronze Dragon17**: What contract?

**HorseLover**: What contract?

**Jedi09**: Oh boy…

**BearBoy has entered chatroom**

**SuperHerofan**: HI, EMMETT!!!!

**Jedi09**: Not creepy at all…

**Bronze Dragon17**: cough cough stalker cough

**Jedi09**: So true!

**Bookworm**: You should leave now…

**Jedi09**: No, I wanna see this.

**Bronze Dragon17**: Yay, HorseLover stopped!

**HorseLover**: Edwerdio! Edwerdio!

**Bookworm**: You spoke too soon…

**BearBoy**: Oh boy! Edward's got to see this!

**Bronze Dragon17**: oh, %#$&… you're so dead, HorseLover…

**Bookworm**: We should run, like now…

**Pianoboy has entered chatroom**

**HorseLover**: EDWERDIO!!!!

**Bronze Dragon17**: I warned you, HorseLover…

**Bookworm**: You should have listened…

**SuperHerofan**: And now…

**Jedi09**: YOU'RE REALLY GONNA GET IT!!!

_At the Cullen household…_

"_Edwerdio!" said Emmett._

"_Shut up, Emmett!!!"_

**Pianoboy**: You're so dead…

**Pianoboy has left chatroom**

**HorseLover**: Oh #$*^!!!!

**Jedi09**: HOLY FUGDE BALLS!!!!!

**Bronze Dragon17**: Well, that's not spontaneous…

**Bookworm**: I thought you didn't swear, HorseLover…

**SuperHerofan**: Run!! Run for your life…!!

**BearBoy**: One, I'm going to start saying "holy fudge balls", and two, it's too late to run, he already there…

**HorseLover**: Again, OH *&#$!!!

**Bronze Dragon17**: WATCH THE LANGUAGE!!!! THIS IS A K+ RATED STORY!!! THERE ARE SENSTIVE EARS OUT THERE!!!!!

**Bookworm**: On a calmer note, no colorful language here, HorseLover.

**HorseLover has left chatroom**

_20 minutes later…_

**HorseLover has entered chatroom**

**Bronze Dragon17**: Wow, she's alive!

**HorseLover**: No, she's tied up in her closet, enduring her punishment for teaching Emmett a new nickname.

**Bookworm**: How long is the sentence?

**HorseLover**: Until she's too hungry to struggle.

**Jedi09**: And after?

**HorseLover**: Twenty-four hours of Doodlebops, only getting lunch and dinner that day.

**Jedi09**: AWESOME!! Virtual high-five!

**HorseLover**: Returns virtual high-five.

* * *

**And there you have it. If you don't remember who Jedi09 is, he's my little bro. And at the end, it's Edward on HorseLover's account. Suggest who you want to the disclaimer next chapter in a review, assuming all my friends survive long enough. Until next chapter!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Sorry about not updating recently, but I've got nothing to put on here. NONE of my friends hate Twilight anymore, so there are no funny arguments to write. So until I get more friends, or we start arguing again, this story is complete.**


End file.
